Todo para devolverte el pañuelo
by Kyugohanin
Summary: Garry e Ib habían acordado encontrarse algún día de nuevo,y Garry debía entregarle el pañuelo,pero,si no le pregunto a la chica donde vivía ¿¡Cómo iba a devolverlo?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Después de salir del museo y tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido allí,Garry se dirigía a su casa después de acordar el encuentro con la pequeña niña; Mientras caminaba iba recordando todo lo que había pasado en aquel mundo tan extraño,además,recordó cuando se hirió la mano y le prestó su pañuelo para detener la hemorragia que provenía de esta...Espera.¿Pañuelo?

Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y se percató de que tenía un bello pañuelo ensangrentado con ''Ib'' bordado, definitivamente pertenece a la pequeña, pero...¿Como se lo devolvería si no sabía donde vivía?.

-Rayos-Dijo Garry sacando las llaves de su casa, un poco molesto.

''Espera un momento...'' Empezó a tocar todos sus bolsillos con rapidez, hasta comprobar, con pánico, que habían desaparecido.

¿¡Donde están mis llaves!? se dijo totalmente irritado.

Al no encontrarlas decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona normal haría al no poder abrir la puerta:

-KAME...HAME...(ok, no)-

Garry juntó todas sus fuerzas y pateó la puerta como si se tratara de la muñeca que lo perseguía en los pasillos

-¡PAAF!-la puerta cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Se sacudió las manos con satisfacción y se dijo a sí mismo:

''Nota mental: pagar la nueva puerta de la casa''

Entró a su casa y se dirigió a la cama.

_Mientras tanto, con la pequeña Ib:__  
_

Ib se dirigía a su casa junto a sus padres, prometiendo que olvidaría esos horribles recuerdos del mundo de Guertena,y,decidió que se concentraría en su ''nueva vida'',incluyendo también el mejorar sus notas (no,no siempre fue la buena chica que conocemos).

Cuando tocó su bolsillo se dio cuenta de que faltaba el pañuelo...Garry debía devolverlo, ya que se lo prometió pero...si ella no le dijo dónde vivía ¿Cómo se lo entregarían?.

Ib no pudo evitar suspirar cuando su padre rompe sus pensamientos diciendo:

-Ib,¿Que piensas tanto?-

-Nada padre, solo estaba acordandome de las''horriblemente''...magníficas obras de Guertena.-

-Me leíste la mente pequeña- respondió su padre totalmente de acuerdo

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Ib y mientras entraba a su hogar se dijo a sí misma:

''Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo''

Entró a la casa y decidió que encontraría a Garry tarde o temprano.

_-Fin Prólogo-_

Holas! Aqui Kyugohanin (*^*)/ como encontre que habian pocos fics de Ib y Garry en español (el inglés nos domina,corran!) decidí dejar mi granito de arena.

Que opinas del prólogo? :D

Reviews?Bombas?Chocolates? Acepto de todo! x3

Si tienen tele ahí la ven! :D


	2. Chapter 1: ¡Te encontré!

HOLA! Aquí Kyugohanin de nuevo (*^*).

Agradezcan que les traigo el capitulo uno de esta estúpida y sensual historia (?),ya que soy muy vaga. Y recuerden, el lolicon no es malo, de hecho es muy bueno :3

**Capitulo 1: ¡****Al fin te encontré!**

Afuera era de mañana, y hacia un clima precioso, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, el sol estaba calentito, y la luz se infiltraba en las cortinas, definitivamente un lindo día de primavera para…Buscar a Ib.

La alarma sonó.

Garry se despierta animado, decidido a encontrar la casa de la pequeña, pero ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar? Ahora que lo pensaba la conocía muy poco, así que no sabia que lugares frecuentaba…si visitaba las escuelas a la salida de clases seria denominado pedófilo…

''¿Visitar tiendas de juguetes quizás? No, habrían muñecas, y de seguro no se atrevería a entrar ¿Cafeterías donde vendan muy buenos macarones? ¡NO,ZOPENCO! A ti te encantan los macarones,no a ella…''

-Bah,me rindo, por hoy supongo que solo caminare tratando de encontrarla-se dijo resignado.

Desayuno, se vistió, se preparo, regó sus plantas , sacó el pañuelo de Ib de la cómoda con mucho cuidado, casi como si fuera un tesoro y se fue.

Caminó durante horas afuera de las casas hasta encontrar un indicio de que en alguna vivía la pequeña pero, como supuso, no halló nada. Vio todos los parques cercanos en los cuales jugaban niños, pero tampoco la encontró. Anocheció antes de que se diera cuenta así que decidió que era suficiente por hoy.

Al día siguiente siguió caminando por los barrios,apartamentos,parques,etc. Pero sin grandes resultados

Cada día mas resignado siguió intentando hasta que paso un mes y simplemente, se rindió.

Recordaba a la pequeña de forma nostálgica cuando miraba el pañuelo.

-Ib…¿Dónde estas?-dijo Garry al borde de las lagrimas.

Meanwhile,with the Little Ib*… :

Definitivamente era un día precioso, tranquilo, y nada parecía ser capaz de romper esa paz. Pero al parecer, todos ignoraban el problema que había en el corazón de una pequeña niña.

''Ah, ¿Cómo lo encontrare ahora?

¿Quizás una cafetería donde vendan macarones? Pero…¿Cuántas cafeterías hay en esta ciudad…? AAGH… se mire por donde se mire tardare mucho'' pensó totalmente frustrada, pero tuvo que aceptar que al menos era un buen punto de partida.

A penas se le daba la ocasión, visitaba cafeterías, pero sin mayores resultados, así que decidió ampliar la búsqueda a galerías de arte. Sus padres aseguraban que su comportamiento era extraño, ya que nunca había sido muy fanática de los macarones, y al parecer tomo un extraño interés por galerías de arte. Así paso el tiempo, sin mayores resultados.

**Después de mucho tiempo:**

Garry se despertó viendo el pañuelo de la pequeña encima de la cómoda, y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico.

-Bueno…¡Qué mejor que ir a comer macarones para animarse!-

Se levanto animado, y se dirigió a una cafetería de alto prestigio, pero también se veía cara.

Revisó su billetera y al asegurarse que tenia suficiente dinero como para pagar, decidió entrar.

Apenas llego lo recibió una alegre chica que sería la encargada de atenderlo.

-Hola…¿Qué desea pedir?-dijo la adolescente alegremente

Garry pidió una gran cantidad de macarones(aunque de los mas baratos que habían),y le ofreció a la adolescente una de sus mejores sonrisas (Dato curioso: Hacer eso da un buen descuento si eres lindo ;D)

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, asintió y se fue.

Garry vio una por una las mesas...sin mayor interés hasta que vio a una pequeña niña que aparentaba unos nueve años, castaña con inusuales ojos rojos acompañada de sus padres.

En un principio no le importo pero…Momento

¿Castaña? ¿Con ojos rojos? ¿Con nueve años?¿Pequeña? ¿¡Podría ser…!?

-Si…Definitivamente es Ib-dijo totalmente feliz, sin percatarse que la camarera ya había llegado.

La chica le entrego los macarones, todo normal, hasta que ve la cara sonrojada de Garry mientras veía a la pequeña

''¿Por qué todos los chicos sexys o son gays, lolicones o alcohólicos? ''Se dijo totalmente deprimida

La camarera se había llevado una mala impresión de el, ya que pensó que era un lolicon, le dirigió una de las miradas mas desagradables existentes y se fue.

Pero…¿Qué importaba? Encontró a Ib,¡La encontró!

Miro a Ib fijamente durante un buen rato, pero esta no se dio cuenta.

Todos los de la cafetería miraban a Garry como si fuera la basura mas grande existente…Garry se percato y dejo de mirarla mientras, de forma disimulada, tosía.

Tomo un periódico de los que tienen de cortesía en las cafeterías, le hizo dos agujeros y se dedico a mirar a Ib mientras pensaba:

''Bien Garry, organiza tus ideas, la encontraste, ¿Tienes el pañuelo?. Si, sí lo tienes, ¿Está limpio? Sí, ahora… ¿Si los padres de la niña no te conocen, cómo se lo entregas? Ah, pues eso es muy fácil,

muy fácil…

fácil…''

¡Ja! Si claro como no. Definitivamente no era fácil, terminaría en la cárcel de una u otra forma.

''Uaaah…¿Qué hago?''

La pequeña seguía sin darse cuenta, y el joven estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

Definitivamente no se le ocurría nada…

De pronto la chica se percato de que ahí estaba Garry, abrió los ojos a limites insospechados, y dio una sonrisa gigante, pero…entendió la situación en un segundo.

Miro a sus padres, luego miro a Garry,la cara de Ib se puso mas seria y asintió…

''Déjamelo a mi, Garry!''

Garry aliviado al ver que se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo, miró a Ib fijamente.

Después de intercambiar miradas, sacaron lentes de sol a lo Matrix de quien sabe donde, y empezaron a hacer gestos similares a los militares, agitaban servilletas, usaban cubiertos para representar ametralladoras y cosas así, vamos, lo normal. (¿Normal? ¿¡En que planeta vives Kyugohanin!?)

Y por algún motivo, los padres de Ib no se dieron ni cuenta (o tal vez si, quién sabe).

Lo único que hacían era conversar, comer, sonreír e ignorar a Ib (Qué padres mas preocupados, ¿No?)

Según fuentes interesantes, entre ellas, el CAPA (Camareras Anti Pedófilos Asociadas) los gestos eran una especie de actuación a lo cadete y capitán.

Cada vez mas gente miraba el espectáculo de gestos que hacían, las miradas infantiles, cómo apuntaban cosas, definitivamente juraban que eran de una mafia o algo parecido.

(Y los despreocupados padres no se dieron ni cuenta. ¿Están ciegos o que?)

En el fondo el encuentro puso a ambos felices, así que estaban conformes aunque el plan no resultara, pero bueh…

Después de unos minutos de caras y gestos de los mas extraños, decidieron poner en marcha el plan:

''Confió en usted, Cadete Ib''

''Déjemelo a mi Capitán Garry''

''Velaré por el éxito. Rompan filas''

''SI!''

Y ahora las preguntas intensas:

¿Cuál será el plan?¿Porque los capítulos son tan cortos? ¿Por qué la autora es tan trollera y termina el capitulo en una parte así? ¿Garry irá a la cárcel por pedófilo? ¿Algún día bailaran la macarena juntos? ¿Los padres de Ib aceptaran la relación*ejem!* digo, que su hija se junte con gente mayor que ella?

Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo (?)

***Fin Capitulo 1***

Notas random de la autora:

*:¡Les dije que el inglés nos dominaba! ¡Auxilio! ¡Refúgiense en sus hogares! Ok,no. (Además, conociendo mis habilidades en inglés, de seguro que lo redacté mal XD)

Algunas tildes fueron eliminadas intencionalmente para causar cáncer y dolores gástricos a las personas (¡MUAJAJAJA!),pero, por otra parte:

¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que merece review? ¿Crítica constructiva? ¿Crítica destructiva? ¿Qué es tan malo que mejor no lo sigo? ¡Su opinión importa queridos lectores, y bastante! ;D

¡Si tienen tele ahí la ven! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Misión imposible

¡Buenas! (*^*)/! Aquí Kyugohanin de nuevo :3 para traerles…EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE TPDEP! (Lectores:¿¡El qué!?) Todo Para Devolverte El Pañuelo, genios! ¬¬ (Lectores: ¡Oooh!) les explicare un poco de que va la cosa, que si no se me pierden:

*****aparece Ib en escena*

-De hecho, en un principio ¡Ni siquiera la autora lo entendía! ¬ w ¬

-¡Fuera de aquí, que nadie te invito! ¬ / ¬

*****Ib se retira ofendida*

Bueno, como les decía, la parejita de acaramelados jóvenes(bueno, sólo uno es joven, él otro es un adorable y puro niño xD) harán 6 planes, cada uno mas estúpido que el anterior, para lograr su objetivo, ¿Alguna vez vieron misión imposible? Ambienten el capitulo con música parecida si quieren :3.

Aparte de esto, les aviso que al final del capitulo les va un regalo (Lectores:¿Un(a) chico(a) sexy? :D) ¡No! ¬¬ (Lectores: ¿Por qué no? D:)

Capitulo 2:Misión imposible (pero ni tanto)

Ib y sus padres se retiraban de la cafetería, así que era tiempo de empezar el plan,Ib y Garry levantaron el pulgar al mismo tiempo en señal de que todo iría bien.

Lo que no sabían, era que los padres de Ib se habían dado cuenta del plan,(es que, ¡Las ametralladoras jodieron todo y se descubrió el pastel!). Decidieron no denunciar a Garry ni llamar a la policía, ya que lo que esta penado por la ley seria ****** a Ib, así que decidieron hacer el asunto mas interesante arruinando todo (Ya me gustaría a mi tener padres tan trolleros XD)

Y recuerden, en cada plan tienen lentes de sol y ropa parecida a los que llevan los mafiosos italianos, además de tener caras extremadamente serias. ¿Qué porqué? ¡Porque soy la autora y hago lo que quiero!

**Plan número 1:¡Padre de Ib trollero!**

Garry se levanta con rapidez, le paga a la camarera a la velocidad del rayo, se adelanta a la familia de tres personas,(Lo mas probable es que Son Goku le enseño el arte de la tele transportación) ,tira una tarjeta con un numero telefónico al suelo, en la salida para ser mas precisos, y se retira, levantando su pulgar con satisfacción.

Ib recoge la tarjeta con discreción, y también levanta el pulgar.

-Ib, ¿Se puede saber que haces con mis preciados ray-ban?-Dijo su padre enojado. Y para peor, percatándose de la tarjeta que tenia su hija en las manos.

-Velo por el bien de la humanidad, padre-respondió Ib de forma rápida, con una expresión muy seria, sabiendo que era una excusa patética.

El padre le quita la tarjeta y la rompe en pedacitos.

-Ni lo pienses, Ib- dijo con una cara que daba miedo.

Ib y Garry pensaron exactamente lo mismo:

''¡Es tiempo de empezar el plan B!''

Acordaron mediante señas el siguiente plan, y esta vez el protagonista sería Garry.

**Resumen de la misión: fracaso**

**Plan número 2:¡Anciana trollera!**

Garry siguió con sigilo a la familia, escondiéndose en arbustos, detrás de postes de electricidad, y entre otras cosas.

La gente de las calles debatía si llamar a la policía o no, pero una ancianita se les adelanto:

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada, ¡Ni siquiera a una pobre y pura niña!-Después de lo dicho, le pega una patada en la entrepierna, seguido por varios golpes.

Seguiría narrando con mas detalles, pero nos leen niños, así que simplemente imaginemos un bello paisaje, con pájaros cantando…

''¡NO,EN LA ENTREPIERNA DE NUEVO NO!''

el sol ocultándose entre unas verdes colinas…

''¡SEÑORA,PIEDAD!''

Un rio fluyendo con muchos peces saltando alegremente…

''¡SEÑORA,CALMESE PORFAVOR Y TENGAMOS UNA CHARLA CIVILI-AUCH!''

Ah, ya termino la golpiza, sigo narrando.

El plan se vio interrumpido ya que el pobre joven de cabellos violetas termino en el hospital por unas semanitas, pero no se preocupen, no fue nada grave, sólo una costilla rota y unos cuantos huesos fracturados…espera…¿Eso de ahí es sangre?

**Resumen de la misión: costilla rota, cinco huesos fracturados, sangre coagulada y…misión fallada.**

**Plan número 3:¡James Bond trollero!**

Garry con yeso, muletas, lentes a lo Matrix y cosas por el estilo, toca la puerta de la casa de la niña, abre su madre, y al ver que era Garry,le dirige a este una mirada de desprecio.

El joven le entrega una tarjeta.

-Yo soy rry…Garry…-dijo Garry de forma entrecortada, ya que el dolor en los huesos le impedía hablar de forma fluida.

La madre pensando que era una parodia de James Bond le entrega una tarjeta para después cerrar la puerta de forma bruta.

''Eres un rado…Tarado…''

Pero Ib robó la tarjeta de forma hábil y rápida, de hecho su madre casi ni se percato, subió las escaleras de forma un poco bruta, se encerró en su habitación, ¡Al fin tenia la tarjeta!.

Se dio cuenta de un panfleto que tenia en su escritorio, empezando así el nuevo plan.

**Reporte de misión: una puerta cerrada de forma muy brusca (¡Las puertas también sienten y sufren!),una tarjeta con dirección y teléfono de Garry obtenido, avances mínimos, pero avances de todos modos.**

**Plan número 4:¡Exploradoras trolleras!**

Ib se metió a las exploradoras, y ahora estaban en una actividad de recaudación de fondos que las mantenía bastante ocupadas vendiendo, pero no, no lo típico, ¡Eran nada mas y nada menos que vendedoras de macarones! (¿Acaso creían que Ib iba a entrar solo porque le dio la gana? XD).

Tenia el típico uniforme de color brownie y unas cuantas insignias adheridas. Se veía como la típica niña vendedora de galletas, digo, macarones.

Incluso le vendió una caja a la anciana golpea-Garrys, todo bien hasta que llega a la casa del sujeto de pelo violeta, se llena de valor y toca la puerta de Garry.

-¡Hola, Garry!¿Me comprarías unas cajas de macarones?-dijo la chica levemente sonrojada.

-¡Wow! ¡Ib! ¡Claro! ¡Dame 3 cajas!-dijo Garry, agradecido de que no tendría que salir a la calle, ya que la anciana resulto ser su vecina y pues…a penas lo veía lo golpeaba.

Cuando Garry iba a pagar, además de entregarle el pañuelo, precisamente en ese instante llegan los padres de la pequeña en el auto, salen apresurados hacia donde estaba la niña, la toman de la mano de forma brusca la empujan dentro, y cierran la puerta.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-dijo la madre de Ib antes de entrar en el auto, de forma un poco salvaje.

-ESTO YA NO ES PROTECCION HACIA LA NIÑA,ES TROLLA!-Grito Garry corriendo hacia las afueras de su casa, mientras veía el auto alejarse.

-Uh,oh-dijo Garry enterándose que dijo un ''oh, mierda'' después, resulta que, la anciana estaba saliendo de su casa, ¡Momento!, se esta acercando a Garry,¡Momento!. Garry esta petrificado, ¡Eh,no tan deprisa que me da la risa!…¿¡Ya lo esta golpeando!?,esta señora es mas rápida que yo.

**Resumen de la misión: Garry golpeado varias veces, Ib sin cumplir el objetivo de recaudación de las exploradoras, padres trolleros, misión fallida y estancada.**

**Plan número 5:¡Pañuelo trollero!**

Ib y Garry se encontraron por casualidades de la vida en un supermercado, pero Garry no tenia el pañuelo consigo, así que, definitivamente…Misión fallida.

**Reporte de la misión: Garry es imbécil, la autora al parecer se droga como para escribir semejante idiotez, y…el próximo plan es el ultimo…**

Sí…exacto…

El ultimo plan…

¿Dara resultado?

¿Qué creen lectores?

Esta historia continuará…Ahora mismo.

**Plan numero 6:¡Padres trolleros!**

Era el ultimo intento desesperado de Garry para entregar el pañuelo, maldición, era solo entregarlo ¿Por qué ni eso se le permitía?.

Toco la puerta acobardado y temblando.

Abre la madre.

-Hola, soy Garry, tengo 18 años y conocí a su hija Ib en el museo de las obras de Guertena, una cosa llevo a la otra y me entrego su pañuelo, lo limpie y la única cosa que quiero es entregarle el pañuelo, así que…¿Por favor se lo entrega?-dijo en un tono un poco desesperado.

La madre de Ib se sorprendió por tres cosas: La sinceridad del joven, qué se había jodido la diversión que había tenido por meses(Los 6 planes duraron 3 meses, para ser exactos) y…

-Tu…¿No eres el hijo de Martha*?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-dijo Garry con los ojos abiertos a limites insospechados.

''¿¡EEEEEH!?''

Después de minutos de latosa conversación y explicaciones apresuradas, resultó ser que los padres de Garry y los padres de Ib eran amigos, así que los padres de Garry fueron a la casa de la pequeña a cenar y se la pasaron en grande haciendo una fiesta con fruti lupis y nutella mientras hablaban de la vida.(¡No hay fiesta sin eso!)

y al final Garry le entrego el pañuelo a Ib ¿Qué si se siguieron viendo? Pues claro que si, pero eso es otra historia.

**Reporte de la misión: completada**

***Fin Capítulo 2*******

:¿Qué porque se llama Martha? Pues…Marth Lowell(Fire Emblem ( * ¬ * ) ) en algunas culturas es llamado Martha, así que pensé que seria lo suficientemente trollero como para entrar en el fic. Además, el padre seria Roy, que es un pelirrojo sexy y pues…azul + rojo= violeta XD

¡Yay! ¿Se dieron cuenta de cual es la sorpresa? :D si, adivinaron, si quieren sigo la historia, como si quieren puedo dejarla así XD. Ahora es el momento de aclarar algunas cosas…eso será en el capitulo extra que subiré mañana XD

Como siempre digo, algunas tildes fueron eliminados intencionalmente para darle cáncer a los lectores :D

y pues… ¡Agradecimientos! (*v*)

Gracias a Ze. Ki .Fe 3003 por el apoyo moral y ayudarme en el prólogo

A todos los que dejaron reviews, me siguieron y me apoyaron y…

A ti por estar leyendo esto (?)

Si reíste, o por lo menos sonreíste, el objetivo del fic esta completado :D

**Música triste**

Dar un review es gratis y no cuesta nada, y ayuda a los niños pobres de África, soy millonaria, y por cada review donare un dólar, así que con 100 reviews donare 100 dólares, ¡Y con 1.000 reviews donare 1.000 dólares! Piensa en los pobres e indefensos niños de África! D:

**Fin Música triste**

¡Si tienen tele ahí la ven! :3


	4. Extras

Holas! Aquí Kyugohanin *se da cuenta de las miradas asesinas* Em, bueno, se que me atrase pero tengo una excusa muy buena…si…exacto…uh.

-¡GARRY VEN A SALVARLE EL PELLEJO A LA AUTORA!

-¿Porque debería? –dice lanzando una mirada de las feas.

-Porque no sabes que cosas pueden pasar en la mente de la autora

*Garry entra corriendo ,mas bien pálido*

-La autora pillo indigestión por comer nutella, pollo y sushi en un mismo plato

-¡No me dejes como cerda maldición!

*Garry se retira corriendo*

Emm, ignoren lo ultimo ¬¬U se preguntaran de que va este capi, pues trata de que resolveré las preguntas intensas que puse en el capitulo 1,entre otros extras…y también va un spoiler de que tratará la "continuación".

Si tienes algo más productivo en lo que gastar tu tiempo,mejor ni lo leas xD

Disfruten si es que entienden todas estas ideas desparramadas :D

Capítulo Extra:¿Kyugohanin?

¿En serio es necesario que responda esta sartada de idioteces?-dice Kyugohanin mientras toma asiento en una silla que parece de director de película clase B.

Prólogo:

Saca un papel de una caja y empieza a leer:

Son detalles mínimos del prólogo pero ¿Por qué alguien como Garry ,hace algo como un kamehameha?

-Eh…es que dragon ball marcó su infancia, además, Garry comparte un poco de los defectos de la autora ¡P-P-Pero eso no significa que yo lo haga!

Saca otro papel y empieza a leer:

Recuerdo que Garry uso una nota mental, ¿Compro la puerta?

-Pues…Actualmente somos una historia clase B así que con nuestro presupuesto, a los actores le pagamos una miseria, probablemente en la segunda temporada tenga una puerta.

Capitulo 1:

Esta vez saca un papel que contenía todas las preguntas del capitulo 1 y empieza a leer:

Habían muchas preguntas estúpidas al final del capitulo ¿Vas a responder esa idiotez?

-Pues…supongo que si, porque de eso trataba el capitulo extra

"¿Por qué los capítulos son tan cortos?"

-¡Ah! Eso es simple, si mis conocimientos sobre mi cerebro no fallan, mi mente me impide escribir algo mas largo, además, por mi naturaleza desordenada, seria un desparramo de ideas que nadie entendería

"¿Por qué la autora es tan trollera y siempre corta el capitulo en una parte interesante?"

-Es que,me gusta ver a los lectores sufriendo y viendo las posibilidades,además,si el asunto no se ve interesante ¿dejarían de leer,no?

''¿Garry ira a la cárcel por pedófilo?''

-No,al menos en esta historia no,de hecho tenia pensado meterlo en la cárcel y hacer otra historia,pero como algunos exigieron segunda temporada…

aparece Garry

¡ASI QUE TENIAS INTENCIONES DE MANDARME A LA CARCEL BRUJA LOCA,CRUEL,SADICA!-grita Garry mientras saca un sable de quien sabe donde

-¡Cállate que nadie te invito!-dice la autora mientras saca una katana.

Batalla épica in progress…

-Eh…pasemos a comerciales-dice Ib mientras trata de averiguar donde cortar la cámara (desde cuando esto es una película?)

comercial con música e imágenes de bajo presupuesto

¿Quieres hacerle una pregunta a la autora? Es tu día de suerte! Gracias al ocio que la

invade se creo un ask,envía tus preguntas y amenazas! (100% inventado,disponible solo hasta agotar stock,se prohíben las bombas,puede que la autora nunca responda,ask no toma responsabilidad de los desastres que eso pueda causar.)

fin del comercial

La pelea termino…que suerte,prosigamos:

"¿Algún día bailaran la macarena juntos?"

-Probablemente…pero dudo que en este fic

"¿Los padres de Ib aceptaran la relación?"

SPOILER,SI NO QUIERES SABERLO,SALTATELO.(Considerate advertido)

En la temporada 2,aceptaron la relación,pero eso no va a servir de mucho…

FIN,SIGUE LEYENDO.

Me leí todas las latosas preguntas que en realidad nadie se había formulado ¿Cuándo viene el spoiler sobre la trama?

-Dios que impaciente, va ahora, si quieres sáltatelo

Trata de un triángulo amoroso, entre una persona que tiene mas del triple de la edad de Garry, e Ib. Y también Garry se vestirá como una mujer, no daré más spoiler.

La continuación de la historia obviamente no será en TPDEP. tendrá otro nombre, el próximo capitulo será en aproximadamente una semana, y creo que no hay nada mas que responder.

Si tienen tele ahí la ven :D

*Fin del extra*

No les mentiré,esto es puro relleno.

En fin, nos leemos en la segunda temporada, mientras antes lo suba ¿Mejor no?. En aprox. una semana subo la genialosa continuación ewe (buscar en mi profile no muerde)

Si tienen tele ahí la ven!


End file.
